The Greatest Woman
by Dark Side Win
Summary: Padme Amidala become the great Sith,The Dark Side will win.


Prolong

Palpatine from Naboo celebration back the next day, sitting in the Office of the Chancellor, grinning happily. Do not know who is more stupid? Is willing to accept the bribe Trade Federation grasp the handle of the former Chancellor,or the Senate.a bunch of talk but no concrete deeds Senators, or rather those cowardly Neimoidian people, or those who will never know everything, The almighty great Jedi. Short, everything in the plan, and soon, the darkness is about to rise, the glory of the ancient Sith Empire upcoming reproduce the shame since Russan about to be swept away. This galaxy is brighter confused for too long, it is time to return to the dark truth. Only in this way, the whole Galaxy to unite to deal with that terrible, and even the original force can not be touched terrible biological invasion.

At this time, the deputy Chancellor Mas Amedda's holographic communication came, Sidious restrain live their anger was not strangled the front of this disgusting creatures.

"What happened?"

" this is a detailed report on Naboo war."

"Sent."

"Yes!"

Chancellor scans report carefully, carefully pondering every detail. He was angry that Maul's death, a tragedy of the death of long time apprentice, Kenobi must be a extraordinary potential Jedi, I must beware of him in future . It is time to find a new apprentice, who? Recent strong exit Knights Count Dooku, it seems easier for corruption to be terminated promise confused, but unfortunately he is a Jedi, no one must be able to comprehend the true meaning of darkness. There is always a trace of bright shining fallen Jedi who call from human nature side of the pursuit of peace, even great Raven is no exception. Dooku is not credible.

He saw young Skywalker, it seems that he has won that the Hutt planet coaster contest, but also destroyed the Trade Federation battleship, rumors seem to be coming from, that he is the Chosen One. Sidious into a meditative state, see Anakin's fear of losing his mother, the anger of his own attitude to Jedi and Obi-Wan, for greater power and the pursuit of glory, for attatchment to Queen Amidala. It's all too easy, he fell to the dark side could make himself become one of the most powerful Sith, just a little to the image of the father appeared at his side, and in the next war to drive a wedge between him and the Jedi Council relations , and then start on his emotional problems. After all, he will accept the brainwashing and training of the Jedi, Amidala is a destabilizing factor, in addition to the noteworthy prophecies • •

Concerened Amidala, this stupid and clever queen, pushed him to the Chancellor of the Republic, while not obey his mind control to return to Naboo. Her are very distinguished in various fields, worthy students I for the blind faith of the Old Republic and the Jedi, but she makes her difficult to become his own hand. But she seems to give that Jedi apprentice impression, then she may be of some use.

Chancellor after the end of a day's work, he met with several Members of idealism Senator (bunch of idiots believe I also like the idealists), back to his apartment,into the depth of meditation.

A dark room, a young boy fell to the ground, shouting: "Help me, father!" This child is no doubt, from the force can assumpt that endure the torture of lightning must be Skywalker and Amidala's son, it seems that he foolishly refused to accept the darkness calls, next to the body of the machine is the Skywalker himself, disgusting! Skywalker himself lifted up, despite the lightning attacks himself thrown me into the reactor next. Finally kill its own master! However, the next scene, he greatly annoyed. Skywalker to open the dying farewell mask, and son, no little dark shadow! I know, not a Jedi worth reliable, Skywalker eventually make Sith extinct.

Chancellor enter into a deeper level of meditation, back tens of thousands of years of history of the Sith, and want to find a good way. At this point, a shadow emerged, Palpatine screamed: "You're dead!" Darth Plagueis smiled and said: "Yes, I was just a wisp of soul, by all the power of the Sith and the dark side of the force itself temporarily sent here, by the way,We celebrate you make first step to restore the glory road of the Sith! "Palpatine calm under it:" What do you want? Darth Plagueis said," In order to resolve our cause trouble, I and hundreds of Sith colleagues to find a way to overcome the trouble Skywalker kid. "

"You mean，Amidala?" " Through the dark side of the force, she can absorb Skywalker forces through sexual means, She has a similar political outlook with Dooku,,She never have Jedi training so will not avoid the fate of the Skywalker. "She is his ultimate weakeness!but how could I train non-Force sensitive" "Oh, my apprentice, things can not be viewed from the surface. her soul and the slave boy have force link and become soul-bond. Through the dark side, we can also make her equally as the Chosen One. In the underworld world developed to enhance the midichlorian , in a short period of time, I can pass on that tenique to you. Remember，only Amidala be able to defeat that stupid and arrogant child and smash that dangerously prophecy, so our Empire can passed along forever. But remember, this tenique is a slowly will takes ten years to make her become completely Force-sensitive "

Palpatine again laughed, and soon, all problems can be solved, the darkness can never be passed along


End file.
